Young Again
by December-17th
Summary: Toby met a crying Spencer when he was six.


**Young Again**

She hated Alison with all the sugar in her six year old body. Alison always brags about her designer dresses, her box of five hundred crayons, and how she has kissed every boy on the cheek. Sometimes Spencer wanted to her to drown in a pile of her own fat free animal cookies.

I leaned against the tree watching as Hillary and her barbie friends put lip gloss on and talked about seeing the new Barbie movie with their 'Ken''s. I wiped away a lonely tear with my hand that wasn't pulling green grass out of the fresh ground.

She heard some footsteps and a person clearing their throat. A boy said sweetly, "Are you okay?"

Spencer Hastings looked up to see a bright smiling boy with blue eyes. He was wearing a dirty white t-shirt with blue jeans dropping past his ankles. Spencer hated to cry in front of people-though she ever rarely did cry.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone," she demanded trying to look as emotionless as possible. He shook his floppy light brown hair and took a seat next to the girl in a light pink dress and white flats.

"It's okay to ask for help you know." Spencer still didn't respond, so he kept going, "It's okay to talk to someone. You don't have to go through anything alone."

"Go away! You don't know me!"

He comforted her by putting his arm around her. She started to cry again and his seven year old fingers brushed them away. "Is it because of Alison?"

She looked up at him confused, "How did you know?"'

"Because, she is a naughty word that my dad says when someone cuts him off in traffic."

Spencer laughed, "I am Spencer."

"Toby."

"Nice to meet you," She smiled.

"You too. Hey, wanna be friends?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Toby and Spencer were friends. Best friends actually, till Alison recruited Spencer to her 'Posy'. Actually, Spencer never was part of her group of friends. Just like everyone else, Alison benefited from this friendship. Alison loved Toby, but Toby was obviously crushing on Spencer, as the blonde girl saw it. Yes, _the I _Alison DeLearuntis was jealous of a nerd. That manipulative bitch knew if she took Spencer out of the equation then Toby would be so heartbroken. Ali could comfort him and make him realize he belongs with her not that skinny freak Hastings. She was going to get Toby if it was the last thing she did. But, she was dead before she made her move.

* * *

~10 years later since Toby and Spencer became friends~

Spencer watched as her old best friend ran into an alley crying and broken. She couldn't help but think she was a major part of this. Alison had something on her and if she didn't become her friend and ditch Toby, it be exposed. Then, Alison relieved her worry when she tricked Spencer into thinking he was a peeping tom.

Looking at him now, she realized that he always had faith in her, but she lost faith in Toby. She felt sick, sad, depressed. This was her best friend-ex-best friend- being framed for the murder of a crazed mean girl.

She walked slowly to where he was hiding out. Taking in a deep breath she snuck through the small crack of the open gates to the alley behind Joeline's Pizza and Pie Palace.

Toby didn't see her as he was too busy bawling into his knees,

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He looked up meeting the eyes of the person he expected never to see again. He saw _ the _ Spencer Hastings who thought he was a pervert and a killer. He looked into the eyes of a girl who he once knew. Who always had his back.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

Spencer smirked-the memory flashing in her eyes. She took a seat next to the distressed boy.

"A wise person once said, 'It's okay to ask for help you know. It's okay to talk to someone. You don't have to go through anything alone.'"

He turned his head to the left to see a now crying Spencer, "You remember that?"

"Everyday. I made a best friend that day. My biggest regret is leaving you. I'm sorry, Toby. For everything. For leaving you, for not trusting you; Toby, for everything."

He smiled then quickly erased it, "Go away, Spence." His hear breaking as he said it. He was scared of falling for the brunette again, only to see her run away. He could deal with that.._.again._

"Toby," Spencer started. Toby looked at her and as soon as he turned his head, Spencer did something spontaneous. She kissed him on the lips. Not the cheek or forehead like she usually did. A few seconds after Toby processed what was happening, he kissed back.

A/N: *Shrugs* I don't know. Good? Random thingy.


End file.
